muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Groucho Marx Hey, I'm watching the Spike Milligan episode and taking down some notes, and noticed that Spike does a Groucho impression in his scene with Sam. I was going to add it, but it would seem that you haven't started an article yet. I thought I'd leave it up to you as you're most qualified. I did a search and there seems to be plenty of other references, but I'm sure you can find more. -- Scott (talk) 23:34, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :Oh, that's great! I've been waiting for a reference to come along; I knew we'd find one eventually. Why don't you create the stub, with the reference -- and a picture, if you can take one -- and then I'll fill in everything else later. Hail Freedonia. -- Danny (talk) 23:36, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :::I didn't know you were still waiting for a reference. Well, for either you or Scott, don't forget the ubiquitous presence of Groucho glasses (in The Great Muppet Caper, Fraggle Rock episode about the Poohbahs, etc.), and there's a presskit quote on Grouch Mayor saying the character's design was based on Groucho. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:40, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::Alright, you've got it. -- Scott (talk) 23:50, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Who Done It Not sure how you're going to pull off the reference qualification, though possibly a Muppet Mention, but here's another Dr. Who actor for you: John Barrowman. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:36, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I got that all sewn up. In the second episode of the new season, the Doctor tells Rose that he's bringing her to 1979. He mentions The Muppet Movie as one of the attractions, and says, "I love that movie!" I've been collecting connections for a little while -- I just need to get the exact quote to make the page. Zoe Wanamaker is another connection, she's been on the new series twice. :And bless you for creating the Barrowman page; I was so tickled when I clicked on it and found you'd already created it! -- Danny (talk) 04:38, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yay! I just added another one, Richard Wilson. My favorite connection thus far is Peter Hawkins, though. I mean, we have a Dalek and a Cyberman in our database now! Andrew Leal (talk) 04:52, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :::Nice! Good catch. -- Danny (talk) 11:43, 2 June 2006 (UTC) I Love Liberty Hey, do you still have those notes for I Love Liberty? The way you scribbled away, I figured you might have wanted to use it here. Also, I can't remember exactly what Gonzo was wearing, but I think it may have been this. What do you think? -- Scott (talk) 02:08, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, there's still stuff in that notebook that I haven't added yet. I got distracted and forgot about it. Duh. I'll add that stuff in soon... I don't think that's Gonzo's costume from I Love Liberty. I think that's a later promo shot for something else. -- Danny (talk) 02:57, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::Hm. What do you think of this one? -- Scott (talk) 03:08, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :::Also, I can't wait for your notes on ILL. I kept the Piggy parts out for you to do as that better fits into the narrative anyway. -- Scott (talk) 03:09, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::::I know, I'll do it tomorrow. That's a great picture -- I have no idea if that's the same costumes. -- Danny (talk) 03:09, 2 June 2006 (UTC) The Complete Henson Database Website I saw you commented on the validy of this site on Name That Puppet. I looked around that site for about 10-minutes and found its not reliable at all. In my short time surfing the pages of the "database" I discovered more than a dozen mistakes on performers, character names and who's in what productions. For example: their Emmet Otter cast list includes Charlie Woodchuck and Harvey Woodchuck (I pretty sure they're a muskrat and beaver). They say that "the shouting lady...dances with Herman in every 'At the Dance' segments in the first season of 'The Muppet Show'" (when she actually dances with Herman in only four 'At the Dance' segments). The page for a character they call "The Jim Henson Farmers" simply says that "On the first season of 'The Muppet Show', there used to be two Muppet farmers with beards made to resemble those of their performer Jim Henson. They were called The Jim Henson Farmers. There was one who sang 'Put Another Log on the Fire' and another one who sang 'Nobody's Business'" The website doesn't cite any sources (such as episodes) for things like where the characters' names came from (many of which I'm sure they just made up and present as official -- because we've found contridictions to a lot of their information here on the wiki). Nor do they cite how they know the performer of a silent background character (or who was puppeteering a dubbed character) – I think they try a process of elimination of the performers in a scene (but sometimes that fails). I think whoever runs the site goes off fuzzy memories and the fan lore, and makes a lot of assumptions about things and presents them as fact. (Plus I also saw a lot of stuff taken right off other websites - image-for-image / word-for-word - including bad info from Wikipedia and imdb.com). This site further builds up these erroneous notions and names that float around the fan base, come from seemingly no backable source and just won't die. I would recommend that we not use it as a source for information on the Wiki (such as character names, performers or facts). -- Brad D. (talk) 09:48, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :Excellent, I'm glad you looked around there! That's a good thing to know. I'm happy that we're working here to make sure that we have sources for everything. It's good to be the reliable source. :) -- Danny (talk) 13:00, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, before that website was created, Muppet Central started it's Muppet Show episode guides, where many characters with unknown names just got made-up description names for the guide (mainly in the section that listed all the characters who were voiced in the episodes), and kermitage began and released a character guide, which, as has been said at the Wiki, had quite a few errors and made-up names for unnamed characters, and the database just went by what names were included in these two sites. --Minor muppetz 17:06, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Disambigs Hey, if you're still really attached to the idea of pictures on all the disambig pages, I came up with two possible compromises. I really don't think they need pictures at all, but at least one of these ways, it's not misleading. *A Sesame Street Christmas *Big Bird Sings -- Scott (talk) 21:52, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Ooh, I like the gallery version. I'll try doing that. -- Danny (talk) 00:22, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Hi danny, thanks for the warm welcome from the Muppet Wiki Team. My name is Rani, residing in Singapore. I am a mom of 15 months old boy. Recently I come across a lot of Sesame Street Home Videos as education / entertainment material for my boy. I borrowed lots of video from public library. And it turned out that the videos are not only entertaining for my baby, but also for me. I can't stop singing all the beautiful songs from Sesame Street. I think Sesame Street really beats other puppet children TV show such as teletubbies or barney. I'm not a muppet / sesame street aficionado, but I hope I can contribute a bit to this wiki. Chaerani 15:00, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Rani! It's nice to meet you! I'm glad you found the wiki, and I hope you like it here. -- Danny (talk) 18:55, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Belle the Bubble Mom Hey, thanks for changing her name. I seriously watched it like 10 times over and over and each time I heard "Bill." She'd be a strange mother to name her son after herself. -- Joe JParanoid 14:44, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Sesamstraat I don't know who'd be best to tell this to, so I'll just tell you... the new revised Sesamstraat website includes rather large images of the characters. -- Zanimum 14:18, 30 May 2006 (UTC) http://www.sesamstraat.nl/illustraties/figuren/figurenpagina/achtergrond/ieniemienie.jpg Bear in the Big Blue House Navigation Hey, I like the new look on the Bear in the Big Blue House guide with the navigation from episode to episode and the summary box. I had thought for a while that the guide could use that sort of navigation feature, so it's a nice addition. George B. (talk) 04:09, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Great, I was hoping you'd like it! I'm slowly trying to add those boxes to all of the episode guide pages. Fraggle Rock was first, then Bear... -- Danny (talk) 04:43, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Law and Order When you get a chance, take a look at Talk: Law & Order. I like the page, but I'm concerned whether a) it confuses the issue over what non-Muppet articles have a strong enough connection to fit in (see the deleted text for Figment, and we just had the ''Electric Company songs) and b) if we're now officially defining the Non-Muppet Productions category as just any show where enough Muppet connected people were involved regardless of other factors, then the tag text about "similarities" and such needs to be removed. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:27, 28 May 2006 (UTC) The Great Muppet Caper Card Game Whoah. That is seriously hot. Who illustrated it? -- Scott (talk) 01:29, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :Dunno, it doesn't say. It looks familiar, but I can't place it. I put in some more pictures; maybe you can recognize it. -- Danny (talk) 02:24, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Cecil I like the disambig notices. Might it be a good idea to similarly note those where we can verify that in production dialogue, press materials, screen credits, or some other official non-fan source a "the" was in the name (or distinctly *not* in the name)? Andrew Leal (talk) 17:16, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :And it amuses me more than it should that there's now a redirect to "Cecil." One of two proven methods of consensus building/problem solving now, voting, and good old Cecil. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:07, 27 May 2006 (UTC) ::I know -- the more that I've been playing with the page, the more fondness I feel for Cecil. I guess that's the power of Muppetizing everything. -- Danny (talk) 22:08, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :::Should we rename the FAQ "Archibald"? Andrew Leal (talk) 22:09, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Image:Dynamite1981.jpg Hey, Danny, you might want to edit Image:Dynamite1981.jpg and smudge out your address label, just for personal privacy reasons. =) LtPowers 15:25, 5 June 2006 (UTC)